Andrea Reynolds
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | image2 = | caption2 = | player = | insignia1 = }}Captain Andrea Reynolds was the commanding officer of the Federation starship in the late 24th and early 25th century. ( , Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge) History In 2375, Reynolds' ship took part in a small fleet to protect the Flortarious sector. During a hostage situation, in which the Captain's of the fleet were contained, Reynolds assessed a Bajoran trove-infected Night Gotens as his thoughts coming at an incredible rate. She later took the Hijinx into battle against a Jem'Hadar attack. ("The Bajoran Trove") After the war was over, when the lead ship of the fleet, the , left, suddenly, to undergo other missions, Reynolds and the Captain's of the other fleet ships decided to hold a grudge against the Phoenix-X. In 2377, the fleet was reunited, and she, along with the other Captain's, were able to confront the Phoenix-X on the issue. ("Loyalties, Part I") In 2380, Reynolds broke the Prime Directive and assisted in the defense of the Turismo home world from an invasion by a group of Remans. She later led her crew into stopping a Gordarion egg ship from transforming Saturn's rings into a quantum fissure; her efforts being partially successful, as her crew and ship were transported to a Borg-infested universe and assimilated there. They wouldn't be saved and disconnected from the Borg Collective until 2390. ("Hijinx") Shortly after, the Hijinx was nearly destroyed by Hirogen forcing her and her crew to evacuate. The ship was then restored as an by starship master Yelg and his Traveler assistant Wayfar. When the crew was put back on patrol, Reynolds was the only Captain from Task Force Epsilon to first agree to assist the Phoenix-X in putting a stop to the Hirogen. When the other Epsilon Captains joined the mission, she and they plotted to acquire souvenirs from the battle. ("Into Harshness", "For the World is Worldly and Such") Sometime before 2406, Reynolds and several other starships were caught in a massive molecular reversion field, intermixed with an ion storm, the result of which caused her and everyone involved to undergo a reduction in age. The trauma from the accident caused all included to temporarily lose years of memories. In 2406, Admiral Herthel convinced Reynolds to re-admit herself to Starfleet Academy. In 2409, a future version of herself visited her, as a recruiter for Iconian intelligence information gathering, and assisted her younger self in getting her lost memories back. ("Delta Recruit") 2410 In 2410, while at Spacedock, after having discovered more about the Iconians, Reynolds was invited to give a lecture at Starfleet Academy about her experiences in "the field". Little did she know, but she was really sent there by Admiral Herthel to uncover a neural parasite secret, in which much of the student body were infected. ("Teaching the Next Generation") In a slightly alternate timeline, Reynolds and the Hijinx were called to a secret location in order for Reynolds to travel back in time and recruit her younger self to gather intel about the Iconians. While there, she also explained the details of her encounter with the massive molecular reversion field. Her younger self, jilted by the encounter, ensured Reynolds would not achieve the rank of Fleet admiral in the present and upon return, Reynolds was shocked to find this was true. (" ") When the Hijinx temporarily lost warp, Reynolds joined Iviok on a mission to track down Menrow and the who was charged with attacking and destroying several ships at Vandor IV. The two tracked him down, through the now captured and fixed Barzan wormhole to the Takarian homeworld in the Delta Quadrant, where they discovered the crew of the Crucial were mind-transferred with DiaMon Cide and his Ferengi crew. They had adapted local prophecy to enslave the population of the world, for a second time. Using telepathy, Reynolds learned about and took on the role of the Takarian's Holy Dissidents, a third prophecy in which they were said to slow economical growth before it destroys all of Takarian kind, thus expelling the Ferengi/''Crucial'' crew. (" ") For the trip home, Reynolds and Iviok worked together, aboard the Crucial in order to re-open the fixed Barzan wormhole. After they were successful in doing this, and returning to the Alpha Quadrant, their alterations of the wormhole caused it to return to its state of unfix. It became lost again in its random flinging throughout the galaxy. Upon returning to her ship, she was abruptly introduced to Starfleet intelligence officer and hologram Mayhem who was to join her on her Delta Quadrant missions. Using a hologram of herself, she read his mind and discovered he was actually working with the Klingon Treth, who reconfigued the Hijinx's Deflector shield into opening a spatial interphasic flexure. The opening was revealed to be a door to the Zalkonian realm, where the Federation science ships which were thought lost at Vandor IV were deposited. She oversaw their return to normal space and Mayhem discovered he never did have a mission to join her crew. (" ") Sometime after, Reynolds and her ship became trapped in the realm of Gre'thor with the , and , and, upon escaping, near-destroyed the Hijinx. Stranded at Galorda Outpost, Reynolds met with and was hit-on by Captain Elektra. (" ") Interests Reynolds' records showed she had an interest in sports. ("The Bajoran Trove") Appendices Connections Background information *Several characters from share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the "fourth wall" that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between characters are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. *Captain Reynolds was role-played by in the Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge as well as being played as one of his characters in . Images Category:USS Hijinx personnel Category:Betazoids